Mulder VS Scully
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: One normal day at the FBI turns into Mulder and Scully's ultimate fighting ring! What happens when Mulder decides to play one little prank on Scully? Some of my POV is in there...Funny stuff. R&R! And rated T for later chapters.
1. Peanut Butter

A/N: Lol, finally people, not a one-shot! This is going to be a very funny, crazy, bumpy, pee-on-your-pants kinda story so this first chapter, to be honest, is not that amusing...more of that will happen later. This is short to so probably not that interesting but just wanted to see if you like the idea. Continue...

Round One: Peanut Butter

Fox Mulder snickered as he approached Dana Scully's door. He checked his surroundings, making sure no one was there and finally walked inside. Looking around the vacant office, he quickly pulled out a jar of Peanut Butter. _Peanut Butter? What the heck is Mulder doing with Peanut butter?_

Acting as if nothing was wrong he pulled out a plastic knife and smiled, thinking this was too good to be true. _This is the start of a very good year, _Mulder thought happy with his plan. What was his plan exactly? Well it was as simple as this: Get Scully. Sure, it might sound stupid and childish but Mulder didn't care. He finally wanted to have some fun and fun was what he was going to get.

Proud of his intelligent thinking, Mulder stuck the plastic knife into the jar of sticky peanut butter. He then took it out and was pleased with the results. It wasn't just a little bit of peanut butter; it was ALOT of peanut butter. He quickly but gently covered Scully's seat with the sticky substance and laughed, knowing he will get killed later. _Wtf?! Oh god is Scully going to strangle him after that stunt he just pulled. Hope he doesn't get killed!_

With thoughts streaming through his head, Mulder closed up the jar and hurried to the door waiting for Scully's arrival. To his pleasure, she was just getting off the elevator, finding it odd that Mulder was in front of her office.

"Mulder? What are you doing here?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Um, just waiting for you of course. How was your morning?" He asked back, trying not to sound obvious. She gave him a suspicious look.

"Oh, well thanks I guess. Want to come inside?"

"No, I'll just be heading back to the basement now, which I will be in for the rest of the day. Oh and if your trying to Kill- I mean find me later, I'm probably not available. Got it?" He said making his statement clear as Scully got confused.

"Oh, okay well I'll try to remember that. See you soon". Mulder smiled and started to walk away.

"I'll see you soon too". _What just happened?_, Scully thought thinking the situation was odd but just shrugged her shoulders and ignored the feeling.

She walked inside and put her jacket on the hook, examining her office. She looked at the walls, her desk and everything else except her...chair. _Nothing seems wrong to Scully, but I hope she finds out before she... _SQUISH!

"Eww!" she shrieked, jumping up from her seat. When she got up she felt her pants and...Uh-oh. Peanut butter stuck onto her hand and she screamed, unhappy about this situation. One name came to her mind: Mulder.

"Ugh! There's no way he's getting away with this!" she exclaimed, disgusted by the smell and view as she gagged and approached her door. She needed to change and prepare for battle...the one she will surely win.

A/N: What do you think? Worth continuing? Good story? Review? Hope you like it!


	2. Jelly

**A/N: I'm finally continuing this story! Yay LOL…I really missed fanfiction :) Well hope some of you are still interested and I pray you review!**

Round Two: Jelly

Scully was furious. She had searched for Mulder all day but there was no sign of him. She even took a long walk to his apartment and…nothing. She wasn't going to let him off that easy so she stopped by the FBI's cafeteria and picked up a jar of Jelly, knowing this was her best plan yet.

--

"What the heck are you doing under there Mulder?" John Doggett asked, annoyed with the fact he was hiding all day.

"Just shut up and eat your sandwich. I gotta mad woman on the loose" Mulder whispered as if Scully was going to pop up out of nowhere. John sighed and took another bite of his meatball sub.

"You're an idiot. If you knew she'd hunt your ass down, why do it in the first place?" he asked, already knowing Mulder's plan for the year. Mulder smiled.

"Because it's fun" he admitted as John got up and threw the rest of his sandwich away.

"Where are you going?" Mulder asked, afraid that Scully might be coming in any minute. Doggett sighed.

"Back to work, which is what you should be doing" Doggett reminded him as Mulder rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he replied as John walked out.

--

_We'll see who has the last laugh now,_ Scully thought as she smothered Mulder's cell phone with Jelly. She placed it back into his drawer and began looking around. Scully heard a noise and quickly hid behind his chair, hoping it wasn't Mulder. To her luck it was Skinner.

"Mulder? Mulder you in here?" he called as Scully prayed he didn't walk to the back of the room. Unfortunately he did…

"Scully?"

"Yes sir"

"Why are you hiding behind Mulder's desk?"

"Um, well, see…"

"Skinner?" Mulder called as Scully ducked the minute he turned around. She crawled to the door when Mulder walked further in and made sure he didn't see her. She got up and made a run for it, hoping they didn't notice.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here? Did I forget to do something?" Mulder questioned as Skinner looked back to his desk and saw Scully wasn't there anymore.

"Scully?" he called as Mulder stood confused.

"Scully? She was here?" he asked as Skinner thought he was going insane.

"Yeah I just saw- never mind" Skinner replied as he walked out of the room confused.

--

She felt so stupid. She felt like such a child. Did she just crawl out of Fox Mulder's office? Did she just escape the danger she could have faced? It gave her some kind of edge- and she liked it. Never before has Dana Scully felt so alive. She felt…good. She wanted to do it again, she wanted to beat Mulder. By the end of the year she would, she promised herself she would.

Interrupting her thoughts, Mulder himself walked through the door and slammed it behind her.

"Please tell me this isn't Jelly" he asked, holding the phone to his ears. Scully held a hand to her mouth, stopping herself from laughing.

"I would be lying if I did" she admitted, sitting at her desk. Mulder didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit.

"So it's a game now huh?" he asked, furious the jelly has reached the inside of his ear.

"I guess so, thanks to you of course" Scully said giving him credit.

"It's on"

"I guess it is".

Mulder couldn't believe it. Dana Scully _challenged_ him? _What possessed her? _He thought, thinking this was too good to be true. Scully gave him a smile and expected him to leave but he didn't. Instead, he just smiled back…

**A/N: Okay, so there's chapter 2. PLEASE review guys :)**


End file.
